The field of the present invention relates to optical systems for data reading and particularly to a rotating scanning system and method.
Typically a data reading device such as a bar code scanner illuminates a bar code and senses light reflected from the code to detect the bars and spaces of the code symbols and thereby derive the encoded data. In a common system, an optical beam of light, such as a laser beam produced by a laser diode is scanned over a scan angle so as to scan the laser spot across the item being read. A variety of mechanical scanning mechanisms are known as described in for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,475,206, 5,475,207 and 5,629,510 or U.S. application Ser. No. 08/934,487, each of these disclosures hereby incorporated by reference, such scanning mechanisms comprising a rotating polygon mirror, dithering or oscillating mirror, scanning light source or laser diode, rotating/oscillating prisms, holographic elements and others devices. These scanning structures generally have fixed mechanical characteristics for generating a specific scan pattern which cannot be changed during operation and would typically require changing of the optical components of the scanning mechanism in order to vary the scan patterns.